Pierre accio-temporelle
by Kyaruvia
Summary: Neville Londubat est quelqu'un de maladroit. Ses enfants, qu'il a connu un peu trop tôt, vous le diront. HP DM
1. Prologue - Pierre accio-temporelle

_Bonjour, bonsoir, gens du jour et du soir~_

_Je fais du Drarry, eeeeet oui. Je bascule, parce que je vous dit ; je m'embête._

_Et puis je vais me dédicacer un Drarry, aussi. Na._

_Je vous présente donc mon premier Drarry. Plutôt simple._

* * *

><p>Neville Londubat était, en bien des points, un vrai Gryffondor.<p>

Il était plus casse-cou que Ron, plus romantique que Lavande Brown, plus possessif que Ginny et plus aventurier qu'Harry.

Et tout ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien ; de sympathique.

Mais Neville était vraiment, et surtout, maladroit.

C'est pourquoi, en cette magnifique soirée de l'année deux mille quatorze, qu'il nettoyait les chaudrons après le cours de potion. Il n'était pas seul, accompagné des deux garçons du trio d'Or qui s'étaient, bien entendu, crêpé le chignon avec les compatriotes Serpentards, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

Cela avait fini en une magnifique bataille d'éponge, qu'ils avaient brillement mené, avant de se faire coller moins brillement en corvée de nettoyage.

Rogue avait tellement crié qu'il en était devenu rouge de colère -ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire les alentours- et ses cheveux de jais semblait encore plus gras.

Un rire grave fit tourner la tête à Draco.

Potter et Weasley riaient en se tenant le ventre. Il se releva -bien que rester par terre à frotter le sol était son obligation, il lui fallait être un minimum crédible- et haussa un sourcil blond platine.

- _Weas-laid,_ Potty, que vous fait-il rire comme cela ? Vous vous êtes enfin aperçus que vos potions sont tout à fait médiocres -tout comme votre physique, en somme ? dit-il.

Harry et Ron arrêtèrent là leur rire. Il y eu quelques secondes avant que le Survivant se tourne vers lui et lui sourit.

- Si nous rions ainsi Malfoy, c'est parce que voir le petit noble à genoux sur le sol et une scène hila-

- DRACO, WEASLEY, POTTER, LONDUBAAAT !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Blaise, qui venait de couper court la tirade de Harry. Il était penché sur un gros chaudron en étain. Neville reconnut aisement son chaudron.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Blaise les pressa.

- MAIS VENEZ, IMBECILES !

Et c'est ainsi que cinq visages furent penchés sur ledit chaudron.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est une potion râtée de Londubat c'e-

- Regarde, là ! coupe Blaise avec une pointe d'énervement

Ils regardèrent tous l'endroit que Blaise pointait du doigt.

- Une pierre accio-temporelle... s'extasia Neville.

- Brillante déduction, Londubat. ironisa le blond.

**-** Malfoy ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ?

- Ta gueule.

Le blond essaya de lançer une réplique sarcastique, mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue calmé.

Ils n'eurent à peine le temps de voir leur professeur que Neville retirait la pierre de la potion, les faisant tous disparaître dans un syphon coloré.


	2. Chapitre I - Retour vers le futur

**Salutations, bonjour, bonsoir, gens du jour et du soir~**

Je vais vite, voici le premier chapitre !

_Le titre est un nom de film que j'ai bien aimé. Le texte est court, sorry._

Je vous laisse lire et vous remercie pour vos review !

Bisous~

Votre dévouée _Kya._

* * *

><p>Chapitre I ~ <strong>Retour vers le futur.<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco avait un mal de crâne infernal. Non, pas un étourdissement passager, une migraine, une <em>vraie<em>. Il venait d'atterrir dans ce qui ressemblait à la salle de potion. Seulement elle était plus grande, il n'y avait aucune saleté et les chaudrons étaient propres. Elle était beaucoup plus futuriste. _La salle de potions_... Il prit entre ses deux fines mains sa tête douloureuse et gémit une longue plainte. C'est décidé, il tuerait Londubat. Enfin, il tuerait Londubat _quand il les auraient ramenés dans leur temps. _Leur temps... Il gémit encore une fois. _« Merci Londubat, désormais et grâce à toi, nous sommes actuellement perdus dans une époque très certainement future mais surtout inconnue ! » _pensa-t-il.

Il tourna la tête à gauche, cherchant du regard Blaise. Mais il ne vit qu'une tête rousse à moitié sonnée. Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il était assis par terre, et sauta sur ses pieds avant d'épousseter sa robe de sorcier. Il prit le temps d'examiner les environs, et posa enfin son regard sur Rogue, qui se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus coléreux déformant ses traits grossiers.

Harry et Ron se levèrent au même moment, rapidement suivis par Neville et Blaise.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans le futur, commença Neville.

- Bravo Londubat, bientôt vous pourrez remplacer Holmes, ironisa Rogue. Une pierre accio-temporelle permet uniquement d'aller dans le futur. La question est : quand ? Explication : Monsieur Londubat a du penser à un temps précis, ou des personnes précises à ce moment là pour que nous soyons téléportés ici. Le cas le plus courant serait qu'il...

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers Neville, interrompant de ce geste la tirade du professeur.

- Neville, à qui et à quel temps as-tu pensé ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

- Je-je... v-voulais co-connaitre mes en-enfants... balbutia-t-il.

Il y eut un grand silence avant que Rogue ne le coupe.

- C'était le cas le plus courant. Et le plus stupide.

Le silence se prolongea. Draco était pensif, se demandant à quoi ressemblaient ses enfants et si ils étaient des dignes héritiers Malfoy. A côté de lui, Ron se demandait combien il en avait eu. Blaise, lui, se demandait si il avait un fils ou une fille. Neville se demandait qui était donc la mère. Harry se demandait tout simplement si il n'était pas mort. Et même Rogue pria pour que son fils ou sa fille n'ai pas son physique. Ce qui passa dans tous les esprits et les fit sourire.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? dit brusquement Harry, sortant ses compatriotes de leur léthargie.

Le maître de potions fit mine de réfléchir, avant de lui répondre :

- Et bien... sortir de cette salle, demander la date à un élève... Aller dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, je vous ai collés une heure avant ce qui fait que nous avons quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence... Et nous présenter en demandant de l'aide au directeur le temps de trouver un remonteur de temps.

Ils restèrent sans-voix un moment, le temps d'avaler cette histoire improbable. Draco et Blaise jetèrent un regard noir à Neville, qui baissa les yeux, avant d'interrompre de nouveau le silence presque religieux.

- Le directeur ? Vous voulez dire Dumbledore ?

Rogue lui lança un regard furtif et détourna les yeux, s'en voulant un peu de mentir à ces gamins sur l'état actuel de Dumbledore. Etat qui n'était pas des meilleurs.

- Dumbledore est un vieil homme, et Sybille Trelawney nous a prédit sa mort avant la fin de cette année, se désola-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et la salle fut à nouveau plongée dans un silence pesant. Dumbledore allait mourir ? Avant la guerre ? Mais... pourquoi ? Et surtout... comment ? Un tas de questions titillaient Harry. Il se demanda d'abord comment Rogue le savait, puis se souvint des cours de Trelawney, se dit longuement que c'était faux, avant qu'il ne se dise que Trelawney avait toujours raison... et n'y crois toujours pas.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco, qui, au bout d'une minute de silence parla :

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini votre minute de silence pour Dumby, nous allons sortir d'ici et demander de l'aide afin de revenir dans _notre_ temps !

Il se mit alors derrière ses camarades et les poussa vers Rogue, dehors. Ils lui lancèrent des _"C'est bon Malfoy ! On te suit !" _ronchons et il se mit alors derrière Rogue, qui menait le groupe. Une fois sortis des cachots, Draco se retourna en voyant une fusée brune au costume de Serdaigle courir en lui passant devant, pour finalement percuter Ron de plein fouet et lui tomber dessus en un craquement douloureux.

- AÏE ! s'écria Ron en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Désolée ! Je suis un peu pressée... répondit la brune qui se releva.

Elle se tourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux azur où pétillait l'intelligence. Ses cheveux châtain et bouclés étaient retenus en une que de cheval haute. Elle avait quelque tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes. Son visage était fin mais pas tant, son nez légèrement retroussé et ses lèvres fines... Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un...

- Potter, Weasley... cette fille ressemble à Granger...

Harry se retourna vers ladite fille et Ron, à présent debout, l'imita. La ressemblance était frappante. Mais ses yeux et ses tâches de rousseur lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un d'autre...

Harry se tourna vers Ron, incrédule. Il regarda le père et la fille à tour de rôle avant de s'exclamer :

- Ron, je crois que c'est ta fille ! Et celle d'Hermione aussi !

- Arrêtez donc de m'observer comme ça ! rigola-t-elle.

Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement de rire en voyant le visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Noon... c'est pas vrai... dites moi que c'est pas vrai... gémit-t-elle en observant ses traits.

- Quel est ton nom ? Nous venons du passé et apparemment, tu es ma fille... lui dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille observa lentement son père version jeune.

- Je m'appelle Luna... Luna Weasley, Serdaigle, 16 ans.

Et elle s'évanouit.

- Bravo, vous êtes trop forts ! Maintenant, en plus de tous nos problèmes, nous avons la fille Weasley évanouie sur les bras ! grinça le professeur.

Ron et Harry s'entre-regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas étés très malins sur ce coup, il fallait l'admettre.

Ron était aux anges, pourtant, il avait rencontré sa fille, elle était magnifique et il était marié à Hermione. La vie de rêves !

- Fais-la transplaner chez Pomfresh. dit Draco à Blaise.

Alors que Harry, Ron et Neville allaient le sermonner en lui disant qu'il était impossible de faire cela dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Blaise s'avança et sorti une poudre noire de la poche de sa robe, avant d'en mettre délicatement une poignée sur le corps de Luna Weasley avant de murmurer des incantations en latin, les finissant par "_Infirmerie de Poudlard"_ qu'il dit plus fort. Le corps de la jeune fille de Ron disparut dans un "_plap_" significatif.

Les Gryffondors, qui regardaient ce manège, ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds -parfaits pour un exemple géométrique- quand le corps disparut. Ils regardèrent longuement l'endroit où se trouvait Luna Weasley en ouvrant et fermant la bouche dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge.

- De la magie noire. dit Draco haussant calmement les épaules.

Harry le regarda, arrêtant définitivement ses mouvements de bouche, les yeux révulsés par la surprise et la colère, figé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier sur Draco, une voix le fit pour lui.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS ! LA MAGIE NOIRE EST IN-TER-DI-TE !

C'était une jeune femme, magnifique, d'une beauté irréelle. _Une beauté de vélane... _Elle avait les yeux bleu turquoise, la peau laiteuse, un visage parfait au traits fins et de long cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade au creux de ses hanches. Elle portait la cravate de Serdaigle, négligemment attachée autour de son cou, un chemisier blanc en soie qui s'arrêtant peu avant son nombril, le laissant entre-voir, une jupe noire et serrée qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et un collant en nylon finissait le contour de ses jambes.

Alors que Rogue allait encore une fois briser le silence de mort qui s'était abattu, une autre femme apparut. Elle avait la peau café au lait, des cheveux châtains noués en couette par une cravate de Serpentard et surtout, des yeux verts. Vert foncé, comme le vert de Serpentard.

Elle s'avança avec une démarche digne d'un mannequin sur ses talons si hauts qu'ils en donnaient le vertige, et lança à l'adresse de la Serdaigle :

- Léya Rogue, tu vas te dépêcher de venir en cours, Granger commence à bouillir !

Elle avait légèrement accentuer le nom de la jeune femme, qui l'imita :

- Erenylla Zabini, j'arrive ! Je corrigeais juste ces messieurs !

Et ce fut un distinct bruit de rencontre avec le sol qui fit tourner la tête de Draco.

- Super ! Maintenant, on a Zabini et Rogue en plus d'évanouis ! s'exclama Harry.

Draco sourit et lui répondit :

- Vois le bon côté des choses, Potter. Au moins, la fille de Rogue n'a pas hérité du faciès horrible de notre cher maître de potion !


End file.
